LPW Take No Prisoners
|city= |attendance= |lastevent=Honor Roll (2009) |nextevent=Sacrament (2009) }} Take No Prisoners was a professional e-wrestling pay-per-view produced by Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) and presented by its Inferno brand. The event took place at the Workers' Arena in Beijing, China during the 13.5 cycle on March 26, 2009. The event marked LPW's first appeance in China. The event was booked by Wevv Mang, who won the Winner Takes All tournament at Honor Roll and was awarded to head both Insanity and Inferno pay-per-views while LPW's phantom CEO and Inferno General Manager, The Boss, took care of other pending issues behind-the-scenes. Notable for being an international traveler, Mang moved the event to Beijing to increase LPW's global presence due to the decreasing value of the American economy. In the main event, Inferno's locker-room leader Drew Michaels took on Insanity's Krimson Mask (with Little Red Riding Hood) in a cross-brand dream match. Krimson Mask won the match via disqualification after Michaels hit him with a steel chair, prompting Mask to unleash a vicious assault on Michaels. With Michaels bloodied and handcuffed, The Boss made his first in-ring appearance and revealed himself as Michaels' sworn enemy, D. Hammond Samuels. Samuels announced that he had bought Public Enemy Multimedia, LLC to finance his plans of an LPW takeover. After Michaels' indirect actions of causing Eric Scorpio's death and the media firestorm that followed afterwards, Samuels had the leverage to buyout the company. The second main event saw Mass Chaos realize his lifelong dream when he defeated White Falcon for the LPW International Heavyweight Championship. After the match, Falcon attacked Chaos to turn heel. In other notable matches, Al defeated Eddie B for the LPW Western States Heritage Championship, Styxx defeated NPD to earn a title shot at the LPW International Heavyweight Championship, and Ultramarcus (representing The Boss) defeated Wevv Mang in a Kiss My Ass match. Background The predominant storyline on the Inferno brand was the interactions between locker-room leader Drew Michaels and The Boss, an unknown man who was heuristically hired as LPW's CEO and Inferno General Manager by the Board of Directors. The Boss asked for Michaels' help him overcome the financial crisis that had stung the promotion, but Michaels appeared leery of Inferno's newest decision-maker. Heading into Honor Roll, Michaels agreed to put up the LPW International Heavyweight Championship against Eric Scorpio and NPD, both of whom attacked Michaels at Inferno 13.1. The catch for both of them however, was that Michaels invoked a champion's clause to include Scorpio's estranged brother, Insanity's monstrous Ash Strife, making it a Fatal Four-Way Elimination match. During the match, Strife's possessed Crazy Ash Killa alter-ego took control of him, resulting in him destroying his brother with several Strife Strikes and ending his career when he jumped from the top rope to the steel ringsteps with a third Strife Strike. Michaels piggy-backed CAK with a sleeper, trying to talk into his ear to bring Strife back. The risk paid off, as Strife returned, but moments later Michaels was ambushed by Insanity's Krimson Mask and Little Red, finishing him off with The End to result in his elimination. Down to two, NPD took advantage when Strife regained control of himself. Using the ropes for leverage, NPD pinned Strife to become the new LPW International Heavyweight Championship. The motives of Krimson Mask's attack on Michaels was unknown, leading to suspicions from Michaels. Also at Honor Roll, Wevv Mang won the Winner Takes All tournament, giving him full booking control for Take No Prisoners and Insanity's Resurrection pay-per-view. During a Strife in-ring promo during Insanity LIVE from Waikiki Beach, things turned for the worst when a national audience witnessed Strife (under control of the mentally unbalanced CAK) buried alive his brother from a pre-recorded message intended at Strife. The media firestorm that resulted drove LPW stock down, leading many to suspect that LPW was on its last legs. Hoping to regain instant viewership at Inferno 13.4, The Boss gave a title shot to the fan-voted 2008 LPW Wrestler of the Year, White Falcon, who proved victorious when he defeated NPD for the LPW International Heavyweight Championship. With full booking control, Mang moved the event to Beijing, China with hopes to attract new viewership from a vastly expanding viewing market. Hoping to save LPW from financial doom, Mang booked White Falcon in his first title defense against fan favorite Mass Chaos. In addition, Mang booked Michaels to face Krimson Mask in the main event. Event Preliminary matches The first match of the night was between Sockoman and undefeated rookie "Rockstar" Joe Michaels. During the match, Sockoman missed a charge in the turnbuckle which allowed Michaels to lock in an inverted sharpshooter. Sockoman managed to get out of the move, but the damage had been done to his legs. Sockoman rolled to the outside, and managed to spear Michaels on the outside. After a near-fall, Michaels was able to regroup, catching Sockoman for the Heat Wave, then finished him off with Driving Heat to score a successful pinfall. Backstage, Janine interviewed Drew Michaels (no relation to Joe Michaels), who informed him that his wife Juliet was in the building with The Boss to talk to potential investors. Vendetta tried to stop Michaels from making a scene, warning him to be careful of his actions. The next match was a no-disqualification Triple Threat match between Chris K., Pig-E, and the debuting Killian Halycon (cousin of former LPW superstar Kieran Halycon). The winner would receive a title shot at the LPW Television Championship. During the introductions, Pig-E brought with him a mysterious burlap bag. Near the end, the burlap bag went flying and out dropped the mask of Plague, the man that Pig-E had defeated weeks prior. Pig-E retreated from the mask, too frightened to move. Meanwhile, Chris brought in a chair and after a scuffle for position, Chris was able to moonsault onto Killian and force his landomg on the chair. Chris grabbed Killian's arm and locked in the K-Way, but Pig-E snapped back into it and slammed the chair over the heads of both opponents. Chris tried to defend himself holding Plague's mask in his hand, but Pig-E tossed the mask away and jammed the chair into Chris' skull. With a perfect shooting star press, Pig-E successfully pinned Chris for the victory. After the match, Pig-E put on the mask and shouted that he was the War Pig. fought The Misfits' Trey Spruance and Ken Ryans in a tag team match.]] In a rematch from Inferno 13.4, the third match of the pay-per-view was between The Franchise Players (Cash Flo and Big B. Brown) against The Misfits’ Trey Spruance and newest member Ken Ryans, with the winners being named Inferno’s Number One Contenders to the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship. Before the match, accompanied by his new valets Vicki Flame and Christy Cotton, Cash Flo grabbed a mic and asked the China crowd if they ever heard of condoms. After claiming the Misfits were overrated, Spruance and Ryans sprinted to the ring and jumpstarted the match. After suplexing the 500-pound Brown, the Misfits hit double-suicide dives on the Players outside the ring. Back in the ring, the Misfits gained the upper advantage, making quick tags, using effective double-team moves, and isolating Brown from Cash Flo. Despite the good teamwork, Brown’s girth proved valuable after suplex both Misfits. As the Misfits tried to stop the tag, Vicky and Christy made sure to assist Cash Flo by interfering whenever possible, even helping to revive a tired Brown with Pepsi and a Dark Knight DVD. At the conclusion, Christy distracted the referee with a sexy dance while Vicky handed Cash a chair. Flo went to hit Ryans, but Ryans managed to get a schoolboy, pinning Cash to become Inferno’s top tag team. defended the LPW Television Championship against Jeff Watson in a Texas Bullrope match.]] The fourth match of the night was a Texas Bullrope match for the LPW Television Championship. Jeff Watson was led to believe that the culprit behind the nasty deterioration of his marriage with Maria was due to the actions of defending champion, Jude Maxwell. Fueled by rage, Watson took it to the champion immediately, hitting a Cyclone Drop and raining down hammerfists. After a sneaky headbutt by Maxwell caused a cut on Watson's face, the South Beach Superstar retaliated by choking out Maxwell with the rope, locking him in a Muay Thai clinch for several knee lifts, and even clamped his ankle into a steel chair and stomped on it. Watson went to touch the corners, but Maxwell pulled him back. Assaulting him with vile chair shots, Maxwell gained the advantage and looked to touch all four corners himself until gloating in Watson's face reawakened him. Watson palm-striked Maxwell and locked his tender ankle in Unbearable Pain. Watson looked to put him away until his estranged wife Maria came down to the ring, showing support for Watson. The distraction allowed a sneaky Maxwell to touch three corners, and when Watson noticed, Maxwell hit him with Helter Skelter, then touching the fourth turnbuckle for a successful title defense. fought Take No Prisoners' head Wevv Mang in a Kiss My Ass match.]] Backstage, Drew Michaels' wife Juliet was in negotiations with several Chinese businessmen. With Drew nearby, one of the businessman touched Juliet inappropriately, resulting in Drew to attack the man. Drew was pepper-sprayed by police and taken away in handcuffs. The following match was a Kiss My Ass match pitting the night's head decision-maker, Wevv Mang, against Ultramarcus who was deported for an expired visa during Inferno 13.4 due to Mang's underhanded tactics. Ultramarcus attacked Mang from the start, with both engaging in a show of technical upmanship with a series counters and reversals. After Ultramarcus missed a lionsault, Mang locked on a tight armbar. Despite Mang's leverage, Ultramarcus powered out of the move. His arm injured, Ultramarcus changed his strategy with numerous punches and lariats to counter Wevv's technical offense. In the end, Mang attempted Shakespeare on Ice, but Ultramarcus rolled through with a rollup to gain the unlikely pinfall victory. As a result, he earned a title shot for the LPW Western States Heritage Championship. Main event matches and Styxx battled to determine the Number One Contender to the LPW International Heavyweight Championship.]] The sixth match of the night featured a Number One Contender's match for LPW International Heavyweight Championship between Styxx and NPD, who was coming off his International title loss at Inferno 13.4. In the early stages of the match, Styxx used his size to get the better of his opponent, but NPD used his quickness to null Styxx's offense. NPD eventually locked in a Fujiwara armbar and later a triangle choke which Styxx powered out of into a powerbomb. After both men tried to get the other counted out, Styxx grabbed a fatigued NPD for a Bleeding Cross, but NPD reversed it to a Clapgo D 29 but only got a near-fall. NPD tried to take advantage, but Styxx was too strong, hitting the Ganzo Bomb and gaining the three-count to earn a title shot. defended the LPW Western States Heritage Championship against Al.]] The LPW Western States Heritage Championship was contested between the champion Eddie B and challenger Al. The action started with Al attacking Eddie from behind during his entrance. The match spilled to the outside where Al and Eddie started fighting through the Chinese crowd. Once in the ring, Eddie tried to punt Al's head with Lowered Expectations 2.0, but Al reversed it to a STF only for Eddie to rake Al's eyes to escape. The match moved outside again, with Al diving through Eddie with a plancha suicida through a table, then following that move up with a corkscrew shooting star leg drop for a near-fall. Despite a Hit-Stick and Bow Arrow submission, Al could not put down the champion. Frustrated by Eddie's resilence, Al set Eddie for a superplex but had the move reversed for a super piledriver off the top rope that only managed a near-fall. With the referee clearly losing control, Al brought in a ladder but crashed and burned after missing a Twisting 180° Moonsault. Eddie recovered and nailed Al with Twin City TKO for a two-count. Momenets later, Al stole a page from Eddie and hit a Twin City TKO of his own, then landed several chair shots into Eddie's spine. After another near-fall, Eddie reversed Al's offense and hit a super Twin City TKO off the top rope. With the crowd stunned at the amount of brutality, the bar was raised even further when Eddie slammed Al ass-first into several thumbtacks that Al had brought into the ring, then crashing Al's body with Air EB4 through a table. After another near-fall, Eddie tried to powerbomb Al only to be reversed into a hurricanranna that was transitioned into a crossface in the thumbtacks. Al went to the outside and pulled out a Japanese bomb device wrapped in barbed wire and positioned it in the center of the ring. After landing a 450 splash, Al forced Eddie up the ladder to suplex Eddie into the bomb, but Eddie reversed it by sending Al through the bomb and cause a burning explosion. Hoping to end the match, Eddie frogsplashed onto Al, but still only could manage a near-fall. Eddie went to spear Al, but missed and rammed his shoulder into the ring post. With his shoulder damaged, Al speared the champion with the Hit-Stick, then hit the Crack, Snapple, Pop to gain the three-count before Eddie's injured shoulder could rise. With the crowd cheering, Al raised the title as the new Western States Heritage Champion. Backstage, Drew Michaels was brought before The Boss, who informed him that he attacked a distinguished member of the Beijing Police Bureau but was rescued by the Boss's pull with the Chinese government. Due to the circumstances, The Boss informed Michaels that his match against Krimson Mask would be delayed to the main event. In addition, he informed Michaels that his time would soon be short-lived, as the LPW Board of Directors had grown impatient of him trying to lure a buyer that would be able to sustain the company. defended his newly won LPW International Heavyweight Championship against Mass Chaos.]] A singles match for the LPW International Heavyweight Championship was next, in which Mass Chaos faced defending champion White Falcon, who was fresh off defeating NPD for the title at Inferno 13.4. The match started with the technical fan favorites exchanging in a mat wrestling display. The momentum shifted to the champion when Chaos tweaked his back after Falcon hit a Samoan Drop, leading Falcon to modify his offense to attack the Misfits' back. After a bow and arrow submission, Falcon connected with a Rydeen Bomb for a near-fall. Needing to get back in the match, Chaos managed to hit a spinning heel kick to bruise Falcon's face, then hit a Regal suplex to shift momentum. Chaos focused his attack on Falcon's bruised forehead, slamming it into the steel ringsteps until Falcon pushed Chaos into the ringpost, then setting him on the announce table and landing a moonsault through the wood. Back in the ring, both men exchanged in a series of near-falls after hitting high impact moves. After Falcon hit the White Light, Chaos kicked out and again from an inside cradle. Before Falcon could get up, Chaos was able to land the Chaos Theory before his back gave out on him. The pain was too much for Chaos, allowing Falcon to set him up for the Roman Cross. Mass Chaos however proved resourceful yet again, getting out of the move to hit the Final Disarray. Three seconds later, Mass Chaos was the new LPW International Heavyweight Champion and was dog-piled by The Misfits and brother Marcus. While the celebration was going on, Chaos shook hands with Falcon, only to get a right hand to his face, effectively turning Falcon heel. defended the honor of Inferno against Insanity poster-monster, Krimson Mask.]] In the main event, Inferno's locker-room leader Drew Michaels took on Insanity's Krimson Mask (alongside his companion and Insanity General Manager Little Red Riding Hood) in a cross-brand dream match. The match started with The Misfits leader rushing the ring on a warpath to attack the Grimm Reaper, but Mask's power and illegal chokeholds neutralized Michaels' offense. The match dissented into a wild brawl on the outside, where Michaels began bleeding after Mask slammed him in the steel ringsteps, then opened up the cut in the ring with powerful right-hand fists. A brief comeback by Michaels was halted when Krimson Mask planted him with a Merry-Go-Round Slam and exposed a turnbuckle at Little Red's command. Looking to finish him off, Krimson Mask planted Michaels with the Unhappily Ever After and prepared for The End. As Mask was about to slam Michaels with his powerbomb finisher into the exposed steel, Michaels wiggled out and managed to hit the Killswitch. With both men bleeding, Mask speared Michaels into the referee. During the melee, Michaels hit his finisher, the Wicked DDT, only to realize the referee was unable to administer a count. Michaels went to grab a steel chair, but got in a tug-of-war with Little Red and ripped it from her hands to drill Krimson Mask. The referee saw the foreign object used and awarded the match to Krimson Mask via disqualification, prompting Mask to unleash a vicious assault on Michaels post-match. With Michaels bloodied and handcuffed, The Boss made his first in-ring appearance and revealed himself as Michaels' sworn enemy, D. Hammond Samuels. Samuels announced that the reason he had sanctioned the Winner Takes All tournament was so the winner (Wevv Mang) would run the daily operations of LPW while he leveraged a buyout of LPW through his media conglomerate, Public Enemy Multimedia, LLC. With Michaels allowing Ash Strife into the LPW International Heavyweight Championship Fatal Four-way match at Honor Roll, full knowing Strife's mental condition with his Crazy Ash Killa (CAK) alter-ego and the bad blood between his brother Eric Scorpio, Samuels used that decision to orchestrate the blame on Michaels. After Scorpio’s death at the hands of CAK, LPW’s stock took a nosedive. With the stock at an all-time low, Samuels was able to swoop in and buyout LPW at a fraction of the original bargaining price. As Samuels held the defeated Michaels, he finished by saying, "You said, 'If it bleeds I can kill it'. I prefer to kill things that cannot bleed. I killed the PWA. I killed your future. I killed...hope". Aftermath At the following Insanity LIVE from Sydney telecast, the two General Managers formed an alliance, with D. Hammond Samuels teaming with Krimson Mask to end the 22-month LPW Tag Team Championship reign of the MWA's Tromboner Man and RaTo. The hope was to split the mega-popular team so that they could branch out as singles stars and earn more profit for Samuels and LPW. In the match, Krimson Mask and Samuels proved victorious, becoming the second LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champions while putting RaTo on the disabled list. At the conclusion of Inferno 14.1, Samuels announced that Mass Chaos would be defending the LPW International Heavyweight Championship against White Falcon, number one contender Styxx, and former number one contender and fellow Misfit, Ken Ryans. Finally, the current holds of the LPW Western States Heritage Championship and LPW Television Championship would also compete in the first-ever Doomsday Gauntlet Matches External links *LPW Inferno presents Take No Prisoners - RESULTS *LPW Inferno presents Take No Prisoners - VOTING AND PROMO THREAD